Together by a threat
by VampireGirl Avia
Summary: Bella and Jacob go to a pool party. But it wasn't what Bella expected. She got hurt but an angel comforted her; guess who . M-rated just to be sure.


I don't own any characters. It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Together by a Threat**

Man, I was so bored. I thought that this party would be fun. But I was so wrong. The only thing that I had done since my arrival was sitting in my chair and looking at the people around me. Jacob normally would have stayed with me. At least he promised me. But after five minutes, he disappeared.

Jacob was my boyfriend for one year now. We have known each other since we were four years old. Our parents were friends and every summer we would go camping together. Originally I wasn't interested in him at all. He was just a friend in my eyes. Nothing more, especially not in a sexual way.

But over the years, he began to have stronger feelings towards me. He tried so hard to win over my heart. He send me letters, bought me flowers. When there was a problem, he would come and help me with it. Of just listen to me. Because sometimes I just needed someone who would listen to me. My parents were very busy people so they didn't have time for me. But he was always there for me, on the right time. So I could only say yes after so many months of trying.

In the beginning, I couldn't be happier. He treated me like a princess. He never left me alone. At school, he sat with me during the lunch. He carried my books and we always made our homework together. Jake was great. He was funny, kind, romantic.  
You would say the perfect boyfriend. It really sounded like a fairytale. Everyone was jealous of us. But after a few months, Jake started to change. He didn't look at me the same way as he used to do. He found excuses so he wouldn't have to stay long. And sometimes he just disappeared without a warning. He left me alone most of the time. It wasn't the same anymore. But it became worse.

One evening, we were alone at my house. My parents had to go to a ball so I was all alone for the entire evening. Jake came along just for keeping me company. It was really cozy. We watched a movie while I was lying in his arms.  
After a while, he started distracting me with feather light kisses on my shoulder and neck. It felt very nice and I let him be. He laid his hands on my stomach and pushed me closer to him. But then, he started to go higher with his hands. He literally groped my breasts. I pushed him away from me and told him not to do that. It wasn't very comfortable.  
But he didn't like that. He pinned me between his arms and slapped me in the face. He looked me in the eye. Only anger was visible. I was so scared.

"Listen, you little bitch. The only motive that I'm with you is because of my father. You really think that I like you? God, you are even more dull than I thought. Now, I played mister nice guy for months now and you still don't let me touch you. Well, I'm sick of it."

And with those last words, he crashed his lips on mine and continued his torture on me.

I didn't spoke for days after that evening. My mother felt that something had happened. But I didn't say a word. Jake threated me. If I would tell a soul about what happened, he would come en get me. He sounded sincere so I kept my mouth shut and played along with him. We wouldn't dare to disappoint his father.  
...

So I sat there, all alone at this pool party.  
I saw a couple of my friends having fun. Mike, Tyler en Eric were having a water fight. Angela and Jessica were sitting on the bench, talking.  
A few of the Cullen's were here too. Alice and Emmett were here also with their partners Jasper and Rosalie. They were the most beautiful people I ever saw in my live.  
Jasper and Rosalie Hale were twins. Blue eyes, blond hair, perfect bodies. They looked like two supermodels. The ones from those sports magazines. Rosalie wore a red bikini that just covered the most important regions and Jasper wore a simple blue swim short. Absolutely stunning.

Emmett and Alice were siblings, she four years younger than him. They both had dark hair and blue eyes. Emmett was a tall person and looked like a good version of a bodybuilder. Muscles but not extravagant. Alice on the other hand was very small en tight. The opposite of her brother. Alice wore a pink bikini with white dots on it and Emmett wore a green swim short (Hawaiian style).

They had yet another brother, Edward. He was a bit different from his brother and sister. He had bronze hair and amazing green eyes. He was not as tall or muscular as Emmett but I wouldn't dare to start a fight with him. I secretly had a crush on him for the last four years. Ever since I saw him in my English class, he was the perfect man in my opinion. But nobody knew that. I would be so embarrassed if anyone would know. By the way, he already has a girlfriend.

Tanya, the second most beautiful girl from school, after Rosalie. She also had blond hair (a bit darker than Rosalie's hair and I bet that's dyed.) and light grey eyes. She looked very good on the outside but the inside was a disaster. She was cruel and selfish. Every two minutes, she had to look in the mirror to see if her make-up was ok. She thought she was the queen of the school. When she was with Edward, she behaved like a perfect normal girl. But when she wasn't with hem, she turned into the witch of hell.

"Hey, Bella. Come on in. The water is fine." Mike called.

"No, thank you. I prefer to stay on the land."

No way that I would go into the pool with those crazy guys. I wasn't a very good swimmer and with the guys, I wouldn't survive the evening. My glass was already finished so I went searching for another drink. I went to the bar where I found a very drunken bartender. Looks like I had to make my own beverage. I wasn't a big fan of alcohol but right now I needed it. So I decided to make a mojito.  
I went looking for the ingredients. It was easy to find except for the lemon. And a mojito without lemon is as a car without gas or Charlie without bier.

I was started to get frustrated. The only time that I needed a drink, there wasn't any. Perhaps there were lemons in the kitchen. I took my towel and draped it around me. I wasn't very comfortable walking around in just a bikini. Once arrived in the kitchen, I found a bunch of lemons and some other fruits. I took a few lemons and headed back to the bar when suddenly I heard a noise.

It came from behind a door next to the kitchen. A light knocking sound. I went a little closer to the door. Now I could hear voices too. Little whispers. I couldn't really make out what they were saying. I was already standing right next to the door. The knocking sound went louder. A moan escaped from what sounded like a girl.  
I realized what was happening behind the door. 'Oh, God!' I thought. I wanted to get out of here as quickly as I could. But then I heard a scream, a loud high pinched scream.

"Oh Jake, take me!" a woman cried.

I knew that voice. I heard it millions of time. And everything I heard it, my body started to shiver. That was Tanya! Oh my god, she was cheating on Edward. She had the most beautiful, loving man and she was cheating on him. I couldn't believe it. I started to doubt. It couldn't be possible. Why would Tanya cheat on Edward? I wanted to know for sure. I went closer to the door and picked though the key breach. I wanted to be sick. Tanya was lying on the table, eyes closer and yelled her longs out with Jacob between her legs!

I didn't know what to do. This wasn't happening. My boyfriend was cheating on me with Tanya. She was cheating on Edward with Jake. Just kill me now! The idea was just dreadful. 'I needed to get out of here' I thought. I hurried out of the kitchen. But in my haste, I knocked a few glasses out of the way. They fell on the floor and broke in thousands of pieces. Quickly the door opened and Jake saw me.  
'Oh no! God, please help me.'

"What are you doing here!" Jacob shouted.

"I … just came … looking for … lemons. I found them so I'll be going now."

I turned around and wanted to go to the outdoor. But Jake groped me by the arm and pined me against the door.  
"You really think you can get away with this. I know that you heard us. And Bella, you're going to keep your fucking mouth shut."

Tanya came closer and stood right behind Jake, rapping her arms around his shoulders. She was laughing. She was smiling at me!

"Bella, look at me. You're not going to tell anyone. Especially not Edward. You understand me?"  
I took my eyes again from Jacob and stared at Tanya.

"Why are you doing this to him?" I asked her. She smirked.

"Like you care? Let's just say that he isn't fun enough. Really boring actually. He is nice for the money and the presents. But he is such a prude. And I have my needs. Jacob gives me at least what I want and I give him what he wants. Something that you can't give him."

She really was a dirty bitch. I wanted to speak up but Jake took my chin and slammed my head against the wall.

"So you are going to keep our little secret. Otherwise it's not going to end well. We don't want to lose our money. So I'm telling you this for the last time. Keep your mouth shut. Don't tell anyone what you saw or heard. Not to your friends, not to your parents and especially not to Edward. Otherwise I'm going to find you. At I swear, you will be dead meat."

He slapped me on the face and left the room. Tanya simply laughed at me and ran after Jake.

I was so scared. I never had been so scared in my life. The hate in his eyes, it was terrifying. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't lie to everyone. I couldn't bear to live like this. Edward didn't disserve this. He needed someone who loved him, not his money. Someone who was kind, loyal and listens to him. No some crazy model who sees him as an accessory. I wanted to get out, to escape from all the misery and pain. It was killing me.  
I ran out of the kitchen, away from the house and the pool. Nobody needed to see me like this. Red, puffy eyes and tears falling against my cheeks. I ran to the fence. I didn't want to stay a minute longer. There was a little bench there and I laid me down on it. I couldn't take it anymore. Jacob, Tanya, Edward, it was too much. I hid my face beneath my arms and cried like a little baby. Why did this had to happen with me? Suddenly I left a hand on my shoulder. It was so soft. I thought I had dreamt it. But then I left it again and I heard a voice. A voice of an angel.

"Are you ok, Bella?"

Edward was standing next to me. Looking perfect as always. He looked concerned.  
"I'm fine."

"It doesn't look like you're fine. Did something happen, Bella? You can tell me."

Oh, I wanted to tell him so badly. He needed to know what his fuckup girlfriend did with 'my boyfriend'. But the imagine of Jakes face hold me back.  
"No, nothing happened."

It really sounded bad. I almost lost my voice and my eyes were hurting because of all the crying. He didn't believe me. I could tell it by the look on his face. Just that made me cry again. He settled down next to me and laid his arm around me.

"Please, Bella. I don't like to see you crying. Tell me what happened."

He pulled me closer to his chest. I felt a strange sensation in my body. Like someone shocked me, hit me, throwed a bucket of water over me. Only, it felt good. I looked up to his face. He stared at me with those beautiful eyes. Those green eyes, so deeply and wide as a forest. He took one of my hands in his.

"Bella, trust me." he whispered.  
He came closer and I did the only thing I could think of. I panicked.

"I nee… need to go." I stuttered and ran away.  
...

I was alone at home. My parents were on holidays. I was all curled up in the seat. I felt so tired but I just couldn't sleep.  
Everything what happened tonight flashed before my eyes. Again and again. I couldn't believe myself. How could I've been so stupid? Why did I have to be with Jacob? I never really felt something for him. Why didn't I see thought his mask? He was only interested in my dad's money, not in me. He abused me, slapped me, raped me… The list goes on and on. I will never escape from this. My parents will never believe me. They adored Jacob and my mom was already planning our wedding. Manner of speaking. I was drowning in my own misery.  
I heard a knock on the front door. 'Who could that be, at three in the morning. 'I thought. I didn't answer. I heard a second knock and a third. After at least twenty knocks, I stood up en went to the door.

I opened the door and went completely numb. There, on the front porch, stood Edward.  
"Hey Bella." he said quietly.

He didn't look at me. He was fixated on the floor. Like he was scared to look at me or had seen something interesting on the floor.

"What are you doing here, Edward? It's three in the morning."  
He sighed and stared me in the eyes. He seemed to be very tired.

"I know, Bella." he simply said.  
I was confused. What did he mean?

"I know what happened at the party, Bella. Tanya and Jacob…"  
I gasped for air. How did he know?

"Who did you…"

"I had my suspicions about Tanya for a while now. I just didn't know with who. I heard them talking to each other. About their … activities and about me & you."

I was the one now who was staring at the floor. I couldn't look him in the eyes anymore. They were probably filled with disappointment and anger. Because I didn't tell him the truth.  
"I'm very sorry about Tanya."

Edward took me by the shoulder very gentle.

"Don't be sorry. I knew that she was cheating on me. I broke up with her after her little conversation with Jacob. To be honest, I'm glad that I'm ride of her. She was such a pain in the ass. Always complaining and dragging me to the most ridiculous events. But that isn't the only raison why I did it. To be honest, I also started to have feeling for another girl. So it's for the best."

I was a bit saddened. He was just delivered from Tanya and he had already his eyes on another girl. And I was still stuck with Jacob. He was going to heaven and I was still trapped in hell. Life is just not fair. I felt like I was standing on the edge off a mountain, ready to fall into the blackness. I couldn't breathe.

"Bella, what is it? You're not breathing!' Edward screamed.

I tried my best to calm myself and to take small breathes. Edward supported me because if he didn't I would probably have collapsed. After five minutes, it went better.  
"Bella, you scared me. You were turning blue. Don't ever do that to me again."

"Sorry, it just… was becoming too much for me."

He looked at me. Eyes full of pain, compassion and regret?  
"It just too much. My parents are neglecting me; Jacob is treating me like shit. He hits me, kicks me, abuses me and threatens me. And then you…"

by the look of his face, I was for the best to stop confessing. Because Edward looked like he was going to explode. You could almost see the steam coming from his ears. Luckily he calmed down and abruptly took my face in his hands. I tried to turn away but he didn't let me.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I thought that you were happy with him. You were always with him, laughing with him, holding hands. If I knew that… I'm sorry that I was too late."

"What do you mean?"

"Bella, that girl I was talking about. The girl I started to have feeling for… That's you."

"WHAT!"

"I'm so sorry. I have feeling for you ever since I saw you falling in the cafeteria. Your clumsiness made you so adorable. You were so small, delicate and cute. I wanted to help you but then Jacob came. So I did nothing. I did nothing for two years now. And I'm regretting every single minute of it. If I knew what he was doing to you, I would have done something about it."

"This can't be true. I'm dreaming." I mumbled.

"You can't have feeling for me. That's just not possible."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm nothing. I'm a simple, plain, boring girl. Nothing special. And you… You're just perfect in every option."  
He laughed with this.

"Bella, I'm not perfect, absolutely not. I'm messy, I snore and I can never be on time. I'm also a little selfish."

With his thumb, he wiped my tears away.  
"And you are surely not plain or boring. You are beautiful, kind, funny, responsible, loyal … do I have to continue? You are not seeing yourself clearly. You were always the girl of my dreams."

"But Tanya…"

"Tanya was nothing, some slut with fake breasts and a mouth to big for her wellbeing. I thought that I could replace you. That Tanya could fill up the hole in my chest. But I only made it worse. Please, you have to believe me. You're the only person that I care about. I love you."

I couldn't believe that he had said that. He loved me. The Adonis of the school loved me. Not some model but me, the ordinary girl.  
"Are you serious?"

"I've never been so serious in my entire life."

And with that he leaned forward and placed his lips against mine. The instant he touched my lips, I forgot everything. The only thing I was aware of, was his body pressed against mine and the hint of his lips against mine. I slipped my hands around his neck en played a bit with the ends of his hair. I always wanted to do that.  
One of his hands went down en pushed me tighter in his embrace. It felt like nothing before. The way he massaged my lips, gently slipped his tong into my mouth, played a little game with my own tong. Nothing could describe it. It just was heaven.

I don't know how long we stood there. But when he broke the kiss slowly, it felt like only a few seconds. Instant he pushed my hair out of the way and started giving me kisses in my neck. Oh, that felt good. I moaned when he kissed me right under my ear. Looks like he already found a sensitive spot.

"Edward… what are we going to do now?"

"Well, I'm going to continue this and tomorrow I'm picking you up for school." he said between kisses.  
Tomorrow, more like in a couple of hours.

"What about Jake?"  
He wasn't going to like it. Edward stopped his attack on my neck and look at me.

"Don't worry. He's not going to hurt you anymore. I promise you that."  
I smiled at him and pulled his face yet again to me.

I know now that I'm going to be ok. With Edward next to me, I'm going to face the world. Nobody will ever harm me again. Jake is the past, a terrible past that I want to forget. And with my prince by my side, it's going to be alright. Edward saved me, pulled me out of hell. And together with him, we're heading toward heaven.

* * *

**This was my first story. I hope you all liked it.  
It was based on something that happened to me personally. So this story means a lot for me. Only it didn't ended so romantically.  
Please review XXX**


End file.
